steven_universe_fanonfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Heliodor
UWAGA! W TYM ARTYKULE MOGĄ ZNALEŹĆ SIĘ SPOILERY Z JESZCZE NIE NAPISANYCH PRZE ZE MNIE ODCINKÓW Z SERII NIEWAŻNE. CZYTASZ NA WŁASNE RYZYKO! REMONT ARTYKUŁU! ' Heliodor (a dokładniej Heliodor Faseta 005 Ściana 2X5)' - Gemsona użytkowniczki Magi45 . Klejnot, główna bohaterka serii pt. "Nieważne". Najlepsza przyjaciółka Angel Aury. Niesamowity i odważny klejnot który dzielnie walczy o dobro pozostałych. Wojowniczka swoich dóbr i ochroniarz ukochanej. Klejnot posiadający dokładnie 5999 lat. Oryginalnie jest Kryształowym Klejnotem pobocznie zaś członkinią Drużyny Słońca. Wygląd Heliodor ma jasnożółtą skórę i nie długie, żółte, panujące w wiecznym nieładzie, sterczące włosy. To średniej wysokości osoba. Jej sylwetka nie jest przeciętna jednak nie jest też perfekcyjna. Dziewczyna jest szczupła w pasie i posiada drobną budowę rąk oraz dłoni, jej biust jest średniej wielkości zaś biodra są dosyć szerokie. Nogi klejnotu są ładnie zbudowane a stopy są normalnego rozmiaru. Jedną z najbardziej charakterystycznych chechą wyglądu Heliodorki są duże, limonkowe oczy z gestymi rzęsami. Ma mały nosek i nie wyróżniające się usta. Ubiór Heliodor nosi czarny, obcisły kombinezon z rękawami do łokci i z nadrukiem zielonej gwiazdy na klatce piersiowej. Chodzi ona w sięgających za kolana zielonych butach z małym podwyższeniem. Jej zielono czarna spódniczka służy wyłącznie do ozdoby, w czasie większej walki, pozbywa się jej. Osobowość Heliodor zwykle jest cicha spokojna i opanowana jednak nienawidzi być sama i zawsze pragnie być w towarzystwie przyjaciół. Gdy już jest z znajomymi to zmienia się nie do poznania, krzyczy, klnieNoo.. em..zdarza się XD i śmieje się ze wszystkiego. Jest raczej typem towarzyskim ale tylko dla niektórych osób. Z chęcią wyraża swoje zdanie bez względu na to czy ktoś do kogo akurat mówi ma się zdenerwować. Cechuje ją wrażliwość i wszystko co do niej mówią bierze na poważnie, jedna zawsze potrafi "dowalić" innym gdy powiedzą do niej coś obraźliwego. Dla denerwujących ją potrafi być niesamowicie wredna, pyskata i nieprzyjemna. Bardzo troszczy się o tych których kocha i jest w stanie się nawet dla nich poświęcić. Ma ona dużą zaletę ponieważ jest to że nigdy nie da się przekupić chociażby nie wiadomo co się stało. Zwykle jest prawdomówna Ale zdarzy jej się kłamać. Na pewno nie jest naiwna ponieważ potrafi stwierdzić czy ktoś kłamie lub używa sarkazmu co odnosi się do jej spostrzegawczości. Można ją łatwo doprowadzić do płaczu. Historia Krótkie streszczenie Heliodor narodziła się 5000 lat temu w Homeworld. Stała po stronie Żółtego Diamentu. Była niezdarna i nic jej nie wychodziło (...), więc Żółty Diament wygnał ją z Homeworld. Uciekła na Ziemię i tam poznała Kryształowe Klejnoty oraz zaprzyjaźniła się z nimi. Nadeszła wojna i walczyła u boku Kryształowych Klejnotów, ale wpadła w pułapkę i nikt się tym nie przejął, poza Rose która pobiegła z pomocą, lecz została zatrzymana. Heliodor przez ten incydent obraziła się na nich. Zdołała uciec i dzięki swojej mocy lewitacji poleciała księżyc i tam prowadziła różne badania oraz wiele rodzajów walki.Spędziła tam ponad 1000 lat po czym znaleziono ją i ponownie musiała uciekać (...) Tym razem nie rozbiła się na planecie po prostu podróżowała po kosmosie a trwało to mniej więcej 500 lat. Statek nie wytrzymał więcej i po prostu się rozbił na planecie nazywaną Colbritą. Tam się błąkała oraz szukała towarzystwa ale także wiele ćwiczyła. Po jakimś czasie poznała Amazonit Angel Aurę i Biksbit. Dokładny Opis Narodziny i trudne lata w Homeworld Jak już wspomniano, Heliodor narodziła się około 5000 lat temu w Homeworld. Nie radziła sobie z wieloma rzeczami np: walka i obrona, budowa, badania. Była gnębiona przez inne klejnoty, aż się załamała i przestała wykonywać przypisaną jej pracę. Żółty Diament nie wytrzymała tego więc dała jej wybór: "''albo zostaniesz skruszona albo zabierzesz stąd twoją twarzyczkę i nigdy nie wrócisz" ''Heliodor oczywiście wybrała drugą opcjeŻyć nie umierać xd Wygnanie i ucieczka na Ziemię Heliodor dostała prawo do użycia nie wielkiego statku kosmicznego lecz zakazano jej lecieć na Ziemię. Heliodor mimo zakazu i tak tam poleciała ponieważ wiedziała że są tam klejnoty z którymi może się porozumieć.W końcu dotarła do celu, znalazły ją Granat i Perła w formie kamienia ponieważ spadły na nią gruzy z rozbitego statku po czym zabrały ją do Rose i czekały. W końcu Heliodor przybrała fizyczną formę i przedstawiła się i opowiedziała o sobie klejnotom, a ona zaproponowały jej wstąpienie do Kryształowych Klejnotów no i się zgodziła. Wojna Po latach spędzonych z klejnotami nadeszła wojna. Heliodor dzielnie walczyła u ich boku i starała się nie poddawać. Dzięki zdolności lewitacji świetnie atakowała z zaskoczenia jednak jedne z takich ataków zakończył się uszkodzeniem klejnotu i wpadnięciem Heliodor w pułapkę laserową. Rose zauważywszy to pobiegła do niej i starała się pomóc jednak na nic to nie wyszło ponieważ została zatrzymana. Granat i Perła patrzyły na nią, ale nic z tym nie zrobiły. Klejnot ze smutkiem usiadł i czekał i patrzał na walczące kryształy. Po jakimś czasie wkurzyła się I jakimś cudem rozwaliła klatkę i poleciała ku górze. Ucieczka na księżyc Latała coraz wolniej z powodu atmosfery kosmicznej więc musiała zatrzymać się gdzieś, a mianowicie na Księżycu. Schroniła się w bazie księżycowej i musiała zmienić uniform na odpowiedni do tych warunków... Prowadziła różne badania i ćwiczyła wiele rodzajów walki na diamentach które stworzyła za pomocą skał księżycowych. Po wielu latach spędzonych na księżycu klejnoty z Homeworld ją znalazły i chciały skruszyć za nieposłuszeństwo. Jednak dzięki wieloletnim ćwiczeniom bez problemu zaatakowała ich i zabrała ich statek. Podróże kosmiczne Heliodor postanowiła że nigdzie się nie zatrzyma bo wie czym może się to skończyć. Nie nudziła się tam tak bardzo jak na Księżycu ponieważ technologia Homeworld już się rozwinęła i mogła wszystko zapisywać i przeglądać. Jednak po nieustannej podróży statek był bardzo uszkodzony i zaczął dymić. Klejnot bardzo się bał i wyskoczył ze statku po czym ten eksplodował. Rozbicie na Colbricie Heliodor po wybuchu jej statku dostała się na najbliższą planetę, Colbritę. Miała wielkie szczęście bo na tej planecie było wiele klejnotów i panowała miła atmosfera. Wydarzenia z serii Heliodor poznaje dwa klejnoty, Amazonit i Biksbit, które bały się początkowo jej zaufać jednak po powiedzeniu o sobie, zdobywa zaufanie. Niewiele po tym wszystkie poleciały na Ziemię i tam Heliodor załamana wiadomością że Rose już nie ma, łączy się z Biksbit aby zemścić się na nich. Po pokonaniu tej fuzji Heliodor czuła już niewiele urazy do nich, a nawet chciała ich przeprosić jednak bardzo się wstydziła. Gdy cała czwórka wracała nastąpiła awaria silników i klejnoty wylądowały w Homeworld. Tam została "aresztowana" i wyrzucona do laserowej celi. Po zniszczeniu tej klatki klejnoty na latających spodkach, wracają na Colbritę i tam spotyka ich wielkie rozczarowanie ponieważ wszystko wyglądało inaczej niż powinno. Został zamknięte pod Ziemią lecz dzięki fuzji Angel Aury i Amazonit mogły spokojnie uciec. Heliodor po kolejnym rozczarowaniu ucieka i rzuca włóczniami by móc zaatakować. Spotyka na swojej drodze Biksbit i z nią walczy. Następnie wszystkie idą na bój z klejnotami, które musiały atakować. Po porwaniu Amazonit musiała się złączyć z Angel Aurą i stoczyć bój z Heliotrop, która wezwała pomoc ze strony Homeworldu. Fuzja jej i Angel Aury walczyła jeszczw długo z klejnotem zanim przybyli wojownicy z Homeworld. Wtedy równierz walczyła ale coś uderzyło ją na tyle mocno że fuzja rozłączyła. Heliodor leżała nie przytomna aż wkońcy Heliotrop pozbawiła ją fizycznej firmy poprzez uderzenie kosą. Angel Aura zabrała jej klejnot i poleciała w stronę Ziemii. Heliodor zregenerowała się i leciała razem z Angel Aut puki ta nie straciła przytomności z wycieńczenia i spadała na Ziemię. Heliodor poleciała za nią jednak bardzo wolno. Gdy wylądowała na Ziemii szukała Angel Aury i natknęła sie na wspaniały klejnot, Ametryn, z którą się zaprzyjaźniła i pomogła jej szukać. Gdy Angel Aura się odnalazła, Heliodor zdała sobie sprawę że jest w niej zakochana. Wszystkie trzy klejnoty przeteleportowały się do świątyniy jednak Heliodor bała się i uciekła. Do powrotu przekonała ją Ametryn. Zawstydzona Heliodor pogodziła się z klejnotami i ponownie wstąpiła do drużyny Kryształowych Klejnotów. Potem zaprzyjaźniła się z Ametyst, Lapis oraz Perydot.TBA... Magiczne zdolności Jak każdy klejnot Heliodor potrafi przyzywać broń, w jej przypadku jest to włócznia , wycofywać się do formy klejnotu, tworzyć fuzję, bańkować różne rzeczy i zmieniać kształt. Kiedy łączy się z: * Biksbit tworzą Tygrysie Oko, * Angel Aurą tworzą Różowy Topaz, * Ametryn tworzą Apatyt * Perydot tworzą Awenturyn * Granat tworzą ??? * Perłą tworzą Opalit Lewitacja Heliodor ma umiejętność lewitowania czyli latania bez skrzydeł. Potrafi latać na bardzo wysokie odległości jednak w kosmosie lata bardzo wolno. Zwykle używa tej zdolności w sytuacjach awaryjnych lub po prostu z lenistwa. Zielone płomienie Pod koniec serii "Nieważne" Heliodor dowiedziała się że ma władzę nad zielonymi płomieniami czyli nad ogniem, ale tylko zielonym. Może mieć go na dłoniach i uderzyć przeciwnika i jeszcze oparzyć, sprawić że zwykły ogień stanie się zielony oraz wywołać go z podłoża. Odporność na ogień Heliodor podobnie jak Granat jest odporna na ogień,lawę itp. Dla niej ta zdolność nie jest niczym niezwykłym i dziwi się że inne klejnoty tak nie potrafią. Relacje Przyjaciele Rose Kwarc Rose jest pierwszym Kryształowym Klejnotem który rozmawiał z Heliodor. Bardzo się lubiły i miały do siebie bardzo dużo zaufania co często wzbudzało zazdrość Perły. Różowy klejnot jest także jedyną osobą która prawie pomogła Heliodor podczas wojny. Heliodor była załamana gdy dowiedziała się o odejściu Rose. Perła Heliodor i Perła poznały się gdy bohaterka zregenerowała się po niebezpiecznym lądowaniu na ziemię. Początkowo ich relacje były bardzo napięte i mało rozmawiały. Jednak z czasem zaczęły coraz bardziej się do siebie przekonywać aż w końcu zostały bardzo dobrymi przyjaciółkami ale Perła często była zazdrosna o to że Heliodor robi cokolwiek z Rose. Tak naprawdę chciała pomóc Heliodor na wojnie ale bała się o siebie i o resztę drużyny, także z niechęcią walczyła z fuzją Biksbit i Heliodor. Aktualnie znowu są przyjaciółkami. Granat/Rubin i Szafir Heliodor początkowo nie wiedziała że Granat jest fuzją i zawsze krzywo na nią patrzyła jednak nie oceniała wyglądu tylko charakter klejnotu. Bardzo ją lubi i i często opowiadają sobie różne rzeczy. Czasem widziała dziwne zachowania fuzji. Po upływie czasu nadszedł czas aby powiedzieć Heliodor prawdę więc po długim zwlekaniu zamiast Granat przywitały ją Rubin i Szafir. Heliodor przestraszona całą sytuacją przywołała swoją broń i zaczęła się dopytywać kim są oba klejnoty. Rubin i Szafir wszystko jej opowiedziały a Heliodorka z radości przytuliła je mówiąc "Jak słodko! Wy się kochacie!". Granat prawie rozwaliła klatkę w której została uwięziona Heliodor jednak w ostatniej chwili tajemniczy klejnot ją złapał. Nie miała wyboru i musiała walczyć z Tygrysim Okiem dla dobra Stevena. Chciała się pogodzić z Heliodor. Ich relacje się poprawiły i znowu są przyjaciółkami. Bizmut ... Ametyst Nigdy nie miały okazji się poznać. Jednak Ametyst myślała że Heliodor jest wrogim klejnotem z powód tego że zaczęła je atakować. Dlatego aktualnie Ametyst jest dla niej chłodna i nie odzywa się do niej nie proszona. Jednak po krótkiej rozmowie zrozumiały że mogą być dobrymi przyjaciółkami. Ametryn Heliodor poznała Ametryn na ziemi kiedy wykonywała misję. Początkowo nie była pewna przyjaźni z nią ale okazało się że jest ona bardzo miła i mają ze sobą bardzo wiele wspólnego. Obie zaczęły się traktować jak siostry i świetnie się dogadają. Często pomagają sobie nawzajem i robią razem wiele rzeczy doskonale się przy tym bawiąc. Ametryn często zwierza się Heliodor a ta stara się pomóc jak tylko może. Często śmieją się i robią sobie prezenty bez jakiegokolwiek powodu. Perydot Heliodor i Perydot to klejnoty które służyły Żółtemu Diamentowi, obie wiedziały jak okropnie to jest więc odnalazły wspólny język. Perydot bardzo ciekawi fakt iż Żółty Diament nie chciał skruszyć Heliodorki. Bardzo się polubiły i do dziś mają pozytywne relacje. Perydot przyznała że jest przykładem do naśladowania co bardzo wzruszyło klejnot. Lapis Lazuli Lapis i Heliodor są dobrymi znajomymi. Początkowo Lapis była trochę nie ufna do żółtej jednak po czasie zaczęła się do niej przekonywać i zostały przyjaciółkami. Często rozmawiają i lenią się. Steven Mimo iż Steven wcześniej walczył z groźną fuzją Heliodor to ma do niej pozytywne nastawienie. Gdy klejnot powrócił ma ziemię to szybko się zaprzyjaźnili. Często sobie żartuja i lubią rozmawiać. Heliodor jest podekscytowana zdolnosciami Stevena i widzi jak bardzo przypomina kochającą Rose. Często wychodzą razem na miasto. Wrogowie Biksbit Heliodor gdy poznała Biksbit zawsze uznawała ją za podejrzaną osobę i nigdy nie zawarła z nią głębszych relacji. Biksbit uważa Heliodor za beksę i nieudacznika. Gdy były na statku powrotnym tylko się z nią pokłóciła przez co Heliodor płakała. Po odkryciu jej sekretu znienawidziła jej jeszcze bardziej i z chęcią z nią walczy. Po tym gdy Biksbit otrzymała wzmaczniacze kończyn to Heliodor wyśmiała nią i zaczęła się zastanawiać jakim słabym klejnotem jest Biksbit. Heliotrop Nienawidzą się. Heliodor stara się zrobić wszystko aby ją pokonać. Sama Heliotrop uważa że mają wiele podobieństw i chcę ją zachęcić do służby. Najbardziej jej nie lubi za wprowadzenie okrutnych zasad na jej planecie. Amazonit Amazonit na początku lubiła Heliodor jednak gdy zauważyła to jak Heliodorka zaprzyjaźnia się z Angel Aurą, zaczęła być zazdrosna i nie chciała się już z nią przyjaźnić. Heliodor jednak lubi ją i nie wie ze Amazonit czuje do niej urazę. Żółty Diament Heliodor nienawidzi Żółtego Diamentu za to co chciała jej zrobić. Władczyni uważała Heliodor za bezużyteczną i chciała się jej natychmiast pozbyć. Uważa że jest okrutna i sprawuje niesprawiedliwe rządy. Niebieski Diament Po tym co opowiadała jej Angel Aura stwierdziła że jest taka sama jak Żółty Diament, czyli także jej nie lubi. Biały Diament Stwierdziła że wszystkie diamenty są takie same więc nie lubi jej. Miłość *O*]] Angel Aura Wcześniej Heliodor nie lubiła Angel Aury ponieważ ta jest Kryształowym Klejnotem i dokuczała jej i przedrzeźniała ją. Heliodor nie chciała się z nią przyjaźnić jednak gdy na statku, którym bohaterki miały wrócić do domu . I od tego czasu Heliodor już jest miła i przyjazna dla Angel Aury ich relacje stały się niemal doskonałe. Heliodor akceptuje to że Angel jest Kryształowym Klejnotem. Bardzo się do siebie przywiązały i być może to nawet więcej niż przyjaźń ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°). Heliodor jest w niej zakochana jednak boi się tego wyznać ale nawet Angel Aura czuje do niej coś więcej. Heliodor była oburzona tym jak Amazonit traktuje Angel Aurę. Fuzje Tygrysie Oko (Osobny artykuł: Tygrysie Oko) thumb|280x280px|Tygrysie Oko Jest ona czwartą Pierwsze fuzje stworzyła z Kryształowymi Klejnotami jednak nigdy nie połączyła się z Ametyst fuzją jaką stworzyła Heliodor. Powstała wyłącznie z zemsty na Kryształowych Klejnotach (...) Jest bardzo niestabilna i podobnie jak Malachit ma podwójny głos, jest to spowodowane tym że Biksbit nie chciała się z nią łączyć a poza tym nigdy nie lubiła Heliodor. Pierwsze i ostatnie powstanie Heliodor załamana wieścią że Rose niema już z Kryształowymi Klejnotami, ucieka z dala od świątyni A Biksbit biegnie za ną w celu zdobycia informacji o niej. Jednak nie wychodzi to Biksbit, ponieważ Heliodor zaczęła z no tworzyć fuzję w celu zadręczenia Krysztąłowych Klejnotów Ale fuzja wymyka się spod kontroli i atakuje także Amazonit króra chciała obronić klejnoty. Ostatecznie fuzja została pokonana przez wszystkie waleczne klejnoty. Po tym zdarzeniu już nigdy nie powstała. Różowy Topaz To piąta fuzja z udziałem Heliodor. Jest to połączenie jej i Angel Aury. Jest bardzo stabilna i wiecznie uśmiechnięta. Z wielką chęcią wyraża swoje zdanie i potrafi się ostro zdenerwować. Powstała z powodu wzmocnienia ataku na Heliotrop. Pierwsze powstanie Topaz po raz pierwszy powstaje gdy Heliodor i Angel Aura choć zaatakować Heliotrop z większą siłą. Walczyły bar dz długo i z dużą precyzją, poznaliśmy także podczas tej walki że jest niezwykle otwartą i z chęci wyraża swoje zdanie. Pozbawiła ona fizycznej formy Biksbit której klejnot potem zabańkowała. Musiała schować się gdy Heliotrop dzwoniła dzi Żółtego Diamentu. Ostatecznie została pokonana przez coś co uderzyło ją w plecy bardzo mocno. Drugie powstanie ... Klejnot Jej klejnotem jest heliodor koloru zielono-żółtego. Umieszczony na szyi posiada ciemno zieloną obwódkę, jest w kształcie sześciokąta, ma również takie nacięcia. Regeneracja zwykle zajmuje jej od jednego do dwóch tygodni, ale w niektórych sytuacjach potrafi się zregenerować w ciągu dwóch lub pięciu dni. Cytaty Z serii Poza serią Ciekawostki * Heliodor z ludzkiego jedzenia toleruje jedynie owoce i soki, w szczególności jabłka oraz pomarańcze **Ze słodyczy jada jedynie czekoladę i żelki owocowe * Wnętrze klejnotu Heliodor to las nad jeziorem, zostało to pokazane w odcinku "Czy to ty?", prawdopodobnie nie lubi tam przebywać gdyż powiedziała "O fuj jestem w swoim klejnocie! * Dziewczyna bardzo lubi spać, twierdzi że to najlepszy odpoczynek, lubi także śnićNo ja też xD * Jest w stanie przeleżeć cały dzień na kanapie. * Heliodor ma obrzydzenie do wszystkich owadów, twierdzi że są denerwujace i wstrętne, wyjątkiem są jedynie motyle. * Po kilku dniach z kartką i ołówkiem nauczyła się świetnie rysować. * W stanie fuzji wyjątkowo się męczy dlatego też często mdleje po owym zjawisku. * Bardzo lubi gry komputerowe a zwłaszcza platformówki. * Ulubionym kolkolorem Heliodor jest czarny i niebieski, nie lubi zaś pomarańczowego. * Heliodor uwielbia patrzeć się na rybki w akwarium taki moj dziwny nawyk xd �� * Gdy na klejnot pada światło słoneczne to jej skóra i włosy świecą się. * Heliodor stara się powstrzymywać od kąpieli w jeziorach i morzach gdyz boi się że "napromieniuje" przeczytajcie sobie o heliodorze na wikipedi ;-; wodę i wywoła niebezpieczeństwo. *Czesto pluje toksynami lub kwasami *Heliodor czesto zamienia się w "memiarza" i robi "memy" z Angel Aurą i Kryształowymi Klejnotami *Nienawidzi lukrecji *Lubi oglądać anime i czytać mangi * Posiada mroczne alter ego ** Pojawi się w dodatkowym odcinku pt. "Truskawki" Galeria Heliodor new by Magi.png|Banan jeden :>>> Heliodorka by Magi.png| Eeee mleko Heliodor na kartce by Magi.jpg|Na kartce biedna karteczka Slodka Heliodor by Magi.png|Tak słodko to ja jeszcze nie rysowałam ;-; Heliodor by BrakNicku.png|Śliczna, słodziutka, nowa regeneracja Heliodor od kochanej Bez Nickowej ^3^ Heliodor cute.png| Najcudowniejsza, najpiękniejsza,najlepsiejsza praca od kochanej FanArciary.Prześlicznie dziękuje O3O Heliodor by Madziulka200 for Magi45.png|Praca od kochanej Madziulki Bardzo Ci dziękuję, jest urocza ^^ Helidor Ogień.png| Kolejna piękna praca ludzkiej Heliodor od FanArciary Przyjaciele by Magi.png| Przyjaciółki Heliodor, Ametryn oraz Angela :3 by ja XD Heliodor.png|Przepiękna Heliodor, autorstwa Samey Image001.png|Heliodorka autorstwa Dzioobaka :3 Received 634216336735615.jpeg|Jesteśmy takie piękne *O*, czyli cudowna praca od kochanej Kisielki Przypisy ---- Kategoria:Klejnot z Homeworld Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Kreatywność Magi45 Kategoria:Klejnoty Kategoria:Gemsona Kategoria:Kryształowe Klejnoty Kategoria:Artykuły Miesiąca Kategoria:Klejnoty Użytkowników Kategoria:Beryle Kategoria:Nieważne Kategoria:Postacie Użytkowników